Edge of Glory
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you." -Yes, this one-shot is courtesy of Lady Gaga. Jibbs; short and fun, light and fluffy. Spontaneous, you could even say.


A/N: Yes, this is courtesy of Lady Gaga and her new song 'Edge of Glory' (also known as my new obsession). It's Jibbs, it's short and fun, and even if it is a little bit OOC, I do hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to NCIS in the slightest, and I'm merely a big fan of Lady Gaga.

"_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you."_

* * *

><p>Spontaneity.<p>

For once in her entire life, Jenny Shepard felt like being spontaneous.

She wanted to run in the rain or sing in the elevator or hug a stranger, all that silly stuff you read about in books or saw in movies.

Sitting in her office at noon on a Sunday, she wanted out. She wanted to be rid of her pant suit, her high heels, her tight up-do.

And so, she would. No matter how silly or stupid it may be, Jenny Shepard was going to be independent and carefree.

Twenty minutes later her office was packed and she was walking out onto the catwalk, ready to go home and change before her adventure began. She was just reaching the elevator when she heard her name.

"Jen!"

Turning, she caught sight of Jethro coming towards her, dressed in jeans a t-shirt; casual, for the weekend.

"Jethro," she returned in surprise; his team wasn't working this weekend-why was he here? "What are you doing at work? Your team has off."

"Had to grab something from my desk," he answered, and she nodded, turning as the elevator opened, and she stepped on. "Where're ya goin' Jenny?"

"I don't know," Jenny answered honestly, and she grinned, the thrill of it all flooding her suddenly. "Care to join me?"

Jethro looked at her for only a moment before stepping on, letting the doors close behind him.

"What brought on the sudden desire to do something?" Jethro asked, watching as the numbers lit up as they descended. Jenny shrugged, her now-free crimson curls tumbling over her shoulders.

"Just wanted to be spontaneous," she answered, turning to look at him. "Just wanted to let myself live in the moment for a little while."

"Good plan," Jethro replied, turning to look at her, leaning back against the cool metal wall. "So what's first?"

"Casual clothes," Jenny stated, and when the elevator reached the parking garage, she stepped out, finding her car easily. Jethro followed her, shaking his head silently at her as she made her way to the car.

On the car ride to her house, Jenny sang-out of tune, but full of enthusiasm-to every song on the radio, and Jethro's smirk grew-this was a side of Jenny he was not used to seeing.

Didn't mean he didn't like it.

When they reached her house she went upstairs to change into something more comfortable than her suit, and Jethro waited, leaning back against her front door as he waited. When she came down after a few minutes in dark jeans and a white and red rugby shirt, he wasn't ready for the shock that pulsated through him.

She'd brushed her hair, he noticed. The tangles had been soothed by the brush, and she'd added a few bobby pins to make it manageable behind her ears.

Seeing her dressed in casual clothing-and looking so good in it-had him feeling things he'd pushed down so long ago. But he wasn't about to say no-Jenny was having too much fun.

"You got a plan yet Jen?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her. She raised her black-eyeliner rimmed emerald eyes to his, mischief gleaming in them.

"The whole point is that there isn't a plan, Jethro," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "We live in the moment-go with the flow, free spirit, that kind of thing."

"So what, we drive until something strikes you?" Jethro asked, a little skeptical.

"Exactly," Jenny replied, nodding. "Come on, let's go."

With that she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car. He went to the passenger's side while she went to the driver's, and then she started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading out of the Georgetown district and just driving.

Suddenly, as they were driving along the river, she pulled into a little alcove, stopping the car and getting out. Jethro followed her out, looking down the short cliff at the calm, clear water.

"It's beautiful," Jenny breathed, her eyes wide as she looked at the impressive view. Then, she looked down at the water just feet away, and an idea formed. "How high do you think this is?"

"About thirty feet," Jethro guessed, shrugging slightly. "Why?"

"How deep do you think that water is?" Jenny pressed on, ignoring his question. Jethro frowned, and then the light clicked on.

"Jenny don't even…"

"Too late!" she cried, and before he could stop her, she'd jumped.

"Damn it," he muttered, shaking his head as he watched her. She plunged down, hitting the water. He waited for her to bob back up to the surface before he was next-landing a few feet away from her, he entered the water. It was cool but not cold; refreshing.

"See?" Jenny asked, her green eyes shining. "That's what spontaneity is!"

He'd never be able to tell you exactly what it was, but something in her bright, shining eyes made him do it. Before she could say anything else, he grabbed her face and kissed her, water droplets running down their cheeks and into their eyes and their lips as they kissed.

She was surprised, but responded easily, her hands reaching for him on their own accord. It was short and sweet, and over before either could comprehend what had happened, exactly.

Jethro broke first, trying to catch his breath as his heart raced in his chest, his head swimming with everything that had just happened. Their clothes were soaked, they were in a river, for Christ's sake, and he'd just kissed Jenny Shepard-his ex-lover for almost eight years.

"I think I like spontaneity," he said huskily, his voice sticking slightly in his throat as he tucked a strand of wet, now red-wine hair behind her ear.

Her only response was to kiss him again and grin, before speaking only six words to him-six words that sealed the deal.

"I'm on the edge with you."


End file.
